


EddsRonpa

by TrashyNerdork



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Shenanigans, So beware, hecktic chaos, we got both baby, written part-by-part by two different people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyNerdork/pseuds/TrashyNerdork
Summary: Eddsworld Danganronpa fic, infrequent updates, may or may not be finished.





	1. Prologue

Well here I am, sitting in a room full of my friends, enemies, and acquaintances, with little to no idea of why. Maybe I should start from the beginning, my name is Edd, a few weeks ago me and my friends Matt and Tom received a letter from an unknown sender requesting our presence at a “party” for famous actors, writers, and directors in regards to the space cats movie we made a while back. We came to the extravagant mansion and almost immediately upon entering the mansion it felt as though the room started to spin, I suddenly felt the floor come out from underneath me and then everything went black. I wake up, everything still spinning, my senses slowly coming back when I heard “Well good morning sleeping beauty”  _ Eduardo _ . My vision clears and I shoot to attention, I am somehow now seated at a HUGE round table where it seems everyone has been waiting for me to wake up. By everyone I mean  _ everyone _ , our old next door neighbors (and my arch nemesis)  _ Eduardo, _ Mark, and Jon, the evil director Bing and his assistant Larry, our “rejected” clones Tomatored, Torm, and Scribble Tom, our friends Ell, Matilda, and Tamara, even our ex-friend Tord and his groupies, I don’t think I ever got their names, but two of them have huge eyebrows? This clearly isn’t what was described in the letter because - well - I mean - Tord!? Tord is even alive!? I’m sitting here like a confused idiot as Tom, who is sitting right next to me, I swear is  _ this _ close to lunging at Tord and killing him, for real this time.

**“Upupupu~ Well it looks like everyone’s FINALLY awake so we may begin!”** an obnoxious voice rings through the room causing everyone to draw their attention to the somewhat familiar looking bear-like figure emerging from the center of the table on a stage with smoke and lights. Wow dramatic much? 

“Ok, what the actual hell?!” Tord hisses.

**“Well hello everybody~ My name is Tommeekuma, and I’m here to explain everything you’ll need to know for the time that you’ll be staying here!”** the black and white bear declares gleefully. 

“S-staying? What are you talking about?” I finally manage to stutter out. 

“Yeah, what are you talking about!?” Bing exclaims. 

**“Weeeeelllllllll if you’ll just shut up and let me talk, I’ll explain everything~”** Tommeekuma wines. **“Now that I have your attention and you’ve all shut your faces I’ll begin~ To start off with, yes, you are trapped here, and no, you will not be leaving anytime soon-”** _“WHAT!?!?”_ everyone interrupts. **“** ** _Ahem!_** **If you’ll allow me to FINISH! Yes, you will be staying here and due to both a lack of rooms and for comedic purposes *wink* *wink* you all have been grouped up and assigned rooms with said groups, don’t worry, once you find the dorms the names of its assigned inhabitants are listed outside. Now onto more pressing matters, you have yet to be told the rules~”** he chimes. 

“Rules??” I question. 

**“Yes** **_rules_ ** **, now stop interrupting! Rule number one, no attacking the mastermind, aka me. Rule number two, no trying to break shit unless you're murdering someone.”** My eyes go wide, did he just say murder? There’s no way, that’d be ridiculous, I must be hearing things. “ **Rule number three, because I know you will try if I don’t say this, no puppy guarding the armory in any weak attempts to prevent murder.”** Ok, he  _ DEFINITELY _ just said murder, and what’s this about an armory???  **“Rule number four, no murdering more than two people, it would be amusing to see you try to get away with that but we want to keep some people alive for trials ok?”** what. the. HECK?!?!  **“And finally rule number five, everyone who is not dead must attend the trials, no exceptions.”** I look around at everyone else to find that I’m not the only one concerned. I also see fear, anger, confusion, and every conceivable combination of the four. 

“Murder!?! Trials!!? Armory?!?” Matt cries, voicing my thoughts exactly. “Yeah, what the hell?! Your letter said nothing about any of that!” Tord shouts, rage filling his voice. 

**“Oh yes of course~ I have yet to explain the plot~ Those letters were sent to lure you here so that our story may begin~ If you want to leave then all you have to do is kill someone!”** Tommeekuma said smiling devilishly  **“Oh but of course** **_just_ ** **killing someone would be faaaaar to easy, so after a body has been discovered you will have an investigation period to find evidence and clues as to who the murderer is, when the time is up everyone will participate in a grand trial to determine who the killer is. If you all guess correctly then the killer is executed, but if you guess incorrectly, then everyone else will be executed and the killer will get to go home free~ Any questions?”** . 

“Ah, yes, I have one” Tom stands, raising his hand “How do you expect us to kill each other when we’re almost all friends?” he asks with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

**“Oh I have my ways~”** the strange bear thing said evilly before diving back into the floor, taking his stage with him and leaving us all here in confused silence.

“Well that happened, so what now?” Torm asks.

“Well we could start by introducing each other since not all of us are acquainted?” Jon suggests. “I don’t get why we would, seeing as we’re supposed to be killing each other.” one of the ones with huge eyebrows says- wait, it appears he has a name tag, it’s upside down but I believe it says Paul? 

“I think introducing our selves would be a great idea so that maybe we can work together to get out of here instead of killing people.” Tomatored offers with a smile. 

“Ooh, I’ll start! My name is Pay and this is my dorky brother Pat!” Pay proclaims, drunkenly putting his arm around his brother, the two of them looked very similar except for the fact that Pat wears a red sweater with a blue overcoat that resembled a military uniform whilst Pay wears a pink crop-hoodie and a pair of jean shorts, but what really stands out is his earrings, Pay wore a pair of big hoop earrings that clearly used to be gold but turned silver from ware. 

Tord sighs, “It doesn’t really matter but for those who don’t know me, my name is Tord.” he says with a monotone voice. He is also wearing a blue militaristic coat but instead of the red sweater that both Paul and Pat wear, he has on his trademark red hoodie. 

“Well since these two clearly have no intentions of introducing themselves, this is Paul,” Pat said wrapping an arm around Paul, “And this is Pudding.” he finished by reaching over Paul’s shoulder and pulling Pudding in by the hood of his pullover. Pudding looks an awful lot like Paul, but like Pay, he isn’t wearing the red and blue militaristic clothing, instead he wears a pale pink hoodie with blue on the top that resembled icing on a cupcake and a pair of baggy blue jeans. After the initial shock of suddenly being pulled out of his seat and into a group-hug of sorts, he smiled and waved shyly. 

“Welp I guess I’ll go next, my name is Matilda and these two cuties right here are my best friends Tamara and Ell!~” Matilda cheers happily mimicking the others by reaching behind Tamara to pull Ell in, sandwiching Tamara into the group hug. 

“Us nExt!1 Us nExt1! my nAmE Is ScrIbs~” Scribs shouts excitedly, grabbing onto his friend’s sleeves and bouncing up and down in his seat.

“I’m Tomatored, but these two call me Tomato.” he says gesturing to Scribs and Torm with a smirk spread across his face. 

“Hi, I’m Torm.” he said flatly whilst leaning back in his chair as if to show that he didn’t care. 

“Hello everybody, It’s nice to meet you, I'm Jon and these are my friends Mark and Eduardo~” he says happily, jumping out of his seat to stand between Mark and Eduardo, throwing an arm around each of them. 

“Sup losers” Eduardo greets.

“I’m Bing, the greatest movie maker of all time!” Bing proclaims, standing on his chair and striking a heroic pose, I see he has a liking towards drama. 

“Hello, my name is Larry, I’m Bing’s assistant.” he says with a sigh. 

“Well it’s just swell meeting you all, my name is Edd for those of you who didn’t know, and these are my friends, Tom and Matt.” I say, offering a big smile to everyone in the room. Tom offers a smirk and a single wave while Matt waves excitedly and smiles to everyone.

“Now that that’s over with I’ll be checking out these “dorms”.” Tord says before leaving the room. I admit that I’m quite curious about these ‘dorms’ as well, but I think I’d rather chat with some of the others for a bit.

I look over to Matt, he looks pale as a ghost. Despite the happiness and excitement of everyone introducing themselves and eachother I could tell that Tommeekuma’s words still rang through his head.

“On the bright side it looks like we’ll have plenty of mirrors here~” I say to him while gesturing to the many fancy mirrors decorating the walls in an attempt to calm him down. 

“Hehe, all the better to see my beautiful face with~” he cheers, some color returning to his cheeks. “How bout’ we go exploring, there’s a whole mansion we have yet to see!” I exclaim, I want to see all that the mansion holds and if juuuust maybe we could use any of it to our advantage. Not to mention there’s gotta be something around here that’d be good for a distraction from our grim situation.

We head to the room’s exit, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, at least we all knew each other so surely there wouldn't be any murdering going o- HOLY FFFFUDGCICLES! As soon as we opened the doors to exit the room that we woke up in with all the fancy decorations and a huge round table we were greeted by a giant. Hunking. Vault door. 

Matt gasped “Look at the pretty plants~” he chirps happily, pointing to some beautiful red flowers growing out of two big pots. I don’t know why but those flowers make me feel uneasy, it certainly doesn’t help that they sit adjacent to a giant metal vault door that appears to then have countless plates and poles bolted onto it. Since Matt doesn’t seem to notice the door, or at least he has decided to ignore it in favor of keeping the mood light and away from the topic of our imprisonment, I have chosen not to push a conversation about it and instead I grab his hand and pull him towards the hall to our left.

“C’mon, we’ve got some exploring to do!” I exclaim as I pull him along. The first thing I see as we walk further is a room with a wooden door. As we approach I can now make out a plate on the door that reads: “Rejects:  Tomatored  Torm   Scribs   Pudding”.

“I’m guessing that this is one of the dorms?” I voice to Matt as he stops to read the plate. “Probably, but what’s with the title ‘Rejects’?” he asks, pointing to the title on the plate engraved in a bolder text than the rest of the names. I shrug and continue to walk, being forced to take another left due to the fact that the hallway takes a turn without branching out. Matt happily skips after me and we read the plates of two more rooms as we walk, the next one simply read “Bing and Larry” without any kind of special title, the one after that read “Red army:  Tord   Pat   Paul   Pay” I stop for a moment to read the title over again. “Red army” that’s right, I almost forgot that our ex-friend Tord had an army, that he had hidden a giant robot under our old house, that he nearly killed both Tom and Jon, that until today we all thought him to be dead, that all he really ever wanted was to take over the world.

“WOAH! Edd come check this out!” I’m snapped out of my thoughts as Matt calls me over, in the time that I had been lost in thought he had taken another left, ignoring the ominous metal door in a mini branched-off hall with more red flowers adjacent to it, and all the way down the hall almost to the other end. I run over as fast as I can to see whatever Matt thought that I just  _ had _ to see. When I reach him he pulls open a heavy pair of wooden doors to reveal a huge cafeteria with several round tables (of normal cafeteria size) with four chairs pulled up to each but more are stacked against a wall on the far right, the entire back wall is glass, revealing a beautiful indoor garden. The floors are hardwood, the walls painted an elegant shade of beige with copper-orange details and decorated with a few aesthetic-looking art pieces. The tables are a dark wood that matched the floor and chairs, each table had a small vase of assorted flowers in the middle. The whole place looks like a fancy cafe. 

“Woah.” is the only word I can manage as I take it all in. Matt seems to have watched me with fascination for a moment before walking forwards and to the left to inspect a door in the corner. I turn my attention to him and watch as he opens the door and walks in like he’s in a trance, what could be so fascinating that he would just drop everything else to go check out? I walk over to the door and open it, I take one step into the room and…

“BOO!” Matt jumps out from the side, causing me to jump back into the door.

“Oh, wanting to start up another prank war are we?” I chuckle mischievously remembering the last prank war we had. Tom had started it by replacing all of the cola in the house with pepsi and I retaliated by replacing all of the alcohol with bubble-gum flavored alcohol-free mouthwash, it spiraled from there and eventually both Matt and Tord had somehow gotten looped into war and it went on for about a month of nonstop pranks until eventually a water-based prank resulted in Matt breaking his ankle and the four of us all signing a peace treaty. As the memories of that month came flooding back Matt paled.

“No nononono! Not again! Never again!” he shouts whilst making big x motions with his arms. “Don’t worry, we signed a peace treaty, remember.” I say trying to mask my laughter as to not work him up too much more.

He sighs deeply in relief, “Well anyways, look at this kitchen!” he exclaims, throwing out his arms and spinning in a circle, I don’t know what it is but something about Matt always reminds me of a Disney princess. He begins to inspect the pantry on the far wall, it’s a huge walk-in that’s divided into two sections by a wall, one is dry storage with everything from spices and flour to twinkies and fruit roll ups, seriously? Twinkies? I mean there were other snack foods as well but for some reason the twinkies just feel…. wrong.  The other half is refrigerated foods ranging from meats and dairy to fruits and vegetables. The food stores here are impressive, especially considering the fact that we are technically prisoners here. I continue to look over the shelves when I notice that once again, Matt has lost interest and has started to leave the kitchen. I follow closely behind, being sure to shut the refrigerator door probably, i don’t know what Tommeekuma would do to me if I left it open and I’m not particularly keen on finding out.

By the time I get out of the kitchen Matt has already gotten engaged in a conversation with Tom who is standing in front of the door in the middle of the hall reading “Eddsworld:   Edd   Tom   Matt”, the one before it (the one closest to me) reads “Ellsworld:   Ell   Tamara   Matilda”, and the one after it (the one furthest from me) reads “Neighbors:   Eduardo   Jon   Mark”. I move to join them when I accidentally bump into Ell.

“Oh, sorry, I wasn’t-” we started in unison before cutting each other off with laughter. We had a tendency to talk in unison sometimes, it was creepy at first but now it has simply become a running joke. 

“Hey, look what I found~” she says once our laughter had died down. I look up to see her holding up a six pack of cola. She must have read my mind because she immediately pulls a cola free of its plastic bindings and tossed it to me before pulling one free for herself. In unison we both opened our cans and take a long sip of the sweet fizzy beverage, after the previous events of this day the sweet fizz of Cola makes me feel relaxed and at ease.

“Hey, wanna see something cool?” I ask, figuring that hanging out on a hallway floor probably wouldn’t be that fun. 

“Sure” she replies, lifting herself off the ground as I did the same.

“Lead the way.” I start walking back towards the cafeteria and she keeps pace walking next to me, once we get to the cafeteria I pull open the doors and take her hand, leading her to the gardens while she takes it all in. 

“This is so cool! Oh my god look at all the flowers!” Ell exclaims, her eyes sparkling in amazement. We sit in the garden for a while talking about all of the different flowers when an inevitable subject is brought up.

“So what do you make of the flowers by that huge door thing?” she asks. This question was inevitable considering the situation, but at least we are talking about the flowers and not the door itself. 

“I don’t know, they look like cypress flowers but I’m not quite sure.” I state.

”I don’t know why but they make me feel… uneasy.” she replies. 

“Yeah, same. I wonder if they have a special meaning?” 

“Special meaning?”

“Yeah, there’s a whole language dedicated to flowers, each type and even color has a different meaning to it.” I don’t know an awful lot about flowers, heck the only reason I could even identify them was because Tord had this phase where- dammit. As much as I want to avoid him, I am also just a little too curious about these flowers.

“Are you ok?” Ell asks after a while of me staring at the ground contemplating life.

“I’m fine. I was just thinking about Tord, he actually knows all about stuff in flower language, maybe we could ask him?” I suggested.

“That sounds like a great idea~” she smiles before hoisting herself up off the ground and offering a hand to help me up. I accept her hand and get up off of the ground. “Sooooo, where do we look for him?” she asked. 

“Well he said he was going to check out the dorms so I can only assume that he’d be in his assigned dorm.”

“I think I remember where that one is! It has the title “Red army” on it right?”

“Yup, let’s go!” I say as we begin to walk. Oh boy, what am I doing. Tord. Of all people. The last time I saw him he was flying off in his robot after blowing up our house. The last thing I want to do is talk to him. Before I even know it we’re at his door. “Red Army”. Ell knocks on the door. She doesn’t know Tord and she doesn’t know what he did, but maybe that’s for the best. After a couple seconds he answers the door.

“What do you want?” he says flatly, coming into full view. Now that he’s directly in front of me I can see it. He didn’t make it out of that explosion unscaved. In fact his whole right arm was gone, replaced by a red robotic prosthetic and revealed by the fact that he at some point removed his coat and hoodie, leaving him in a black tank top and his jeans. The entire right side of his face was covered in scars as well, his eye covered with a black eye patch. I don’t know how to feel. Why had I come here again? Where were we? I momentarily slip out of reality.

“So you’re Tord right?” Ell asks, snapping me out of my trance. 

“Yes I am, what do you want?” he repeats in a slightly more irritated tone. 

“The flowers by the entrance, I thought that you may perhaps know something about them?” I question. 

Tord sighs, “The cypress flowers? I don’t know why you would feel the need to bother me over something so trivial, but since you asked, they mean  _ despair _ . I assume they were put there to set a certain ‘mood’ seeing as we’re supposed to be killing each other. Now do you need anything else or can I go back to what I was doing?”.

“Nope. Curiosity satisfied. You may now go back to sulking in your dorm and being an emo peice of trash sir sulks-a-lot~” Ell mocks, making a mock bow with a huge smirk plastered across her face. I fight a losing battle against my laughter as Tord glares at her, an array of giggles coming from the room behind behind him. I swear that I saw Tord smile as well but before I can even really tell he gives a small, dismissive wave and walks back into the room, closing the door behind him. Ell and I spend a full minute on the floor laughing. Slowly we recover, just in time to hear the announcement.

“ **Upupupu~ the time is now 9 o’clock. Aka: time to go the fuck to sleep. So night night, sleep tight, and i better see some fucking murdering tomorrow!”** his voice chimes from the speakers mounted to the walls all around us. We both groan 

“So now we have a curfew as well!?” we complain in unison. We once again burst into laughter as we walk back to our respective dorms.

As I enter my shared dorm I am greeted by Tom who seems to have built a blanket fort on the bottom of one of the bunk beds and sealed himself inside, and by Matt, who has draped himself dramatically off of the top of one of the bunk-beds and is admiring himself in an elegant hand mirror. I believe that that is the mirror that Tord, Tom, and myself had all pitched in to buy for Matt the first christmas after we had all moved in together. The mirror’s frame is made of some sort of purple stone with golden details and a golden handle, decorated with red, blue, and green jewels. The mirror is rather heavy but Mat doesn’t seem to care, he takes it with him everywhere, never allowing so much as a single scratch to find its way onto the surface.

”Hey Edd!” Matt greets, moving his mirror a little so that he can see me and still look at himself. “Hope you don’t mind that me and Tom already picked our bunks, but you can lay claim to whichever one of the other two you’d like.”

“That’s fine, I’ll take this one and lay claim to it with my face.” I say, walking over to the bunk below Matt and then falling face-first onto the mattress. 

“There are better ways to claim a bed you know.” Tom hollers from behind his blanket fort. 

“Oh yeah? Well this is my way!” I call back, noisily rubbing the sheets. Before I even know it I fall asleep, drifting off into a deep sleep.


	2. Beginings

I hazily open my eyes, greeted by darkness the memories of the previous day come flowing back “oh… right.” I mutter as I force myself to move from the bed to look at the small digital clock on the the night stand. ‘6:23’. Wonderful, I am probably the only one awake because my body decided I needed an early wake up call. Well there's no point in fighting it now, I am awake, might as well go get some breakfast. I fumble my way out of the dark room and into the brightly lit hallway. Why is it so bright, I mean I know there aren’t any windows but the amount of lighting is excessive for this time of day. I pause for my eyes to adjust before continuing to the kitchen. As I pull open the door I tense to the sound of rustling, until I see a pink hoodie leaving the refrigerator.

“Good morning.” I say whilst entering the kitchen. Pay jumps slightly, obviously not expecting anyone else to be up at this hour either.

“M-morning.” he stutters out, offering a friendly smile. 

“It’s Pay, right?” 

“Yeah. Edd?”

“Yup~” the interaction is really simple and casual and doesn’t seem to be going anywhere but hey, we’re early-morning-buddies, might as well talk to him some more.

“So I’m guessing you really like raspberries~” I chime, gesturing to the several boxes of light red berries in his arms. 

“Hehe, yeah, I’m a picky eater and raspberries are one of the few foods that I actually like.” Pay remarked, tossing a few into his mouth, it is now when I notice that Pay is unusually skinny, if you look close enough you can almost see his ribcage. 

“Well do you like pancakes? Because I was just going to make some for myself and let me tell ya’, nothing beats a raspberry pancake topped with whipped cream and fresh raspberries and I have been known to make amazing pancakes.” I brag with a wink. Pay’s eyes are sparkling with wonder and excitement.

“That sounds delicious!” he squealed. 

“Well then I should get started” I go to the pantry and return with the dry ingredients and set them down before going to the refrigerator and returning with milk, cream, and eggs. 

“Wanna help?”

“Can I?” 

“Of course, I’m gonna teach you how to make the best damn pancakes the world has ever known!” we both giggle and begin to measure out the ingredients. The next hour is dedicated to the two of us goofing around in the kitchen making pancakes. When we’re finished, we carry our plates to the cafeteria and sit down, favoring sitting on top of the tables as opposed to sitting in chairs like normal people.

“Oh my god these are so good!” Pay exclaims, taking the first couple bites of his pancakes. I pick up my fork and do the same, as I eat i slowly savor the taste.

“These are by  _ far _ the best pancakes that I’ve ever made.” I say between bites.  After a while of eating in silence and just enjoying each others company I decide to strike up another conversation, “I really like your earrings, where’d you get them?”

“Oh, thanks, my brother gave them to me a long time ago, they mean a lot to me.” Pay says wistfully, his fingers ghosting over the surface of the gold hoops.

“Is there anything in particular that makes them so special?”

“Yeah actually, our parents always favored him and treated me like utter crap, that lead to me being stupidly and needlessly aggressive towards Pat. He’d say ‘I love you’ and I’d say ‘I hate you’. It went on like this for years, but on our 11th birthday he gave me these earrings, he had done chores and collected change for months just to find a special way to remind me that no matter what, he loves me, and will always be there for me.”

“Wow, that’s one heck of a story, Pat sounds like a really great person!” 

“Yeah, he’s the best at everything! Well, except love~” He says with a snicker. I’m about to ask what he means by that when the doors squeak open.

“If you’re talking about Paul and Pat; they’re both fucking pussies.” Tord chuckles as he walks over from the doorway. 

“Morning Tordsy~” Pay muses. 

“Morning.” I still don’t trust Tord, but I might as well get used to his presence, seeing as we’re stuck in this damn mansion until further notice. 

“What is it that makes them ‘pussies’?” I inquire. 

“Oh my god, they’ve been crushing on each other for _ years _ but neither one of them has made a move yet” Pay explains.

“Yeah, I’ve even placed bets on who will make the first move, all of them on Paul but with no results thus far.” Tord adds.

“They seem like they’d make a cute couple~” 

“Well they practically already are, they act like my parents all of the time and occasionally bicker like an old married couple!”. Pay is now in a fit of giggles due to Tord’s comparisons. 

“Hey, let’s make a deal, all three of us.” he says once he manages to tame his laughter.

“A deal?” I ask.

“Yeah, a deal that if any one of the three of us dies, the other two will make sure that they get fucking married.” Pay says deviously.

“I sincerely hope it does not come to that, but I’m in.” Tord agrees, sounding solemn at first but ending with a smirk to match Pay’s.

“Sure, I don’t see why not~” I chime in. Pay holds out his pinky in between the three of us and me and Tord join him in a three-person pinky-swear, it feels so childish that I can’t help but to burst out into a fit of giggles. Tord and Pay soon join me on the floor, all of us attempting to stifle our laughter for long enough to catch our breath.

The rest of the morning passed relatively uneventfully. Others woke up and flooded into the kitchen, the conversations light and casual. I even caught Tom pulling Tord aside to talk, not a single punch was thrown, in fact, they seemed to have reconciled a bit and were far less hostile than ever before. For a fleeting moment I had forgotten all about our current ‘kill or be killed’ situation, I was enjoying myself and the company of my friends, when suddenly.

**“Upupupu~  Good morning! Will everyone please assemble in the main room immediately, I have an announcement to make!”** the speakers cackle. I share a few quick glances with my friends before making my way to the room that I originally awoke in, a queasy feeling in my stomach. What does he want with us? Was someone murdered after all? What’s going to happen? I begin to freak out, anxiety consuming me, when suddenly I feel warmth on my hands. I look up from my fixed spot on the floor to see Matt has grabbed onto my right arm and he gives a gentle, reassuring smile. I then look to my left to see Tom wearing a similar expression, firmly holding onto my hand with his right and Tord’s with his left. Tord seems to be avoiding eye contact with me, or anyone else for that matter, he seems…. Scared.

Once in the room everyone took their seats and remained silent, weather from fear or anticipation it’s hard to tell. Without warning, The stage from before spirals from the centre of the table, revealing Tommeekuma and something covered with a white sheet. 

**“Hello, hello, hello, everyone! Since it appears that no one is going to be murdering anytime soon I figured I’d give you an incentive, a little push to get things going~”** everyone is tense, no one has spoken out or made a move to do so. Tommeekuma pulls off the sheet to reveal a giant stack of pure golden ingots.  **“And here it is! 22 Billion dollars worth of gold! All here for the taking by whoever murders first! As well as freedom from this stuffy ol’ mansion!”** My jaw dropps, how the ever loving heck did that  _ thing _ get so much gold? Who would kill for money? Is this the beginning of the end? I look around to see the others all gawking in awe of the unbelieveable amount of gold.  **“Aww, no outbursts? No comments? No interruptions? Wow you guys got lame really quickly! Aaaaaaanyways, while I would loooove to stay here and watch you guys gawk at this ridiculous sum of money, I have things to do. Happy murdering everyone~”** And with that he dives back into the floor, taking the stage and gold with him. 

“Well that was pointless. No sum of money could be equal to even one life, so this incentive is meaningless and I’m heading back to my dorm.” Tord says flatly, standing up from the table and leaving the room.

“He’s right, that bear must be really dumb to think that any of us would kill for money.” Tomato adds. 

“sIlly bEArry!”

“Got that right Scribs. C’mon guys, let’s go.” Torm says, taking a hand out of his pocket to grab Scribs’s who in turn grabs Tomato’s, the three of the leave the room looking like a sweet little family. Murmurs of conversation spread through the room as everyone relaxes. Everyone seems to understand that it isn’t worth it and I can’t help but let out a sigh of relief.

“Hello, Edward, correct?” someone says from behind me. I turn to see Bing who had walked all of the way around the table to stand behind me.

“Hey Bing, and you can just call me Edd.”

“R-right, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to ‘hang out’. Ya’ know, get to know eachother better and whatnot.” 

“Sure, anything in particular you wanna do?”

“Well I was thinking that since you have such great taste in movies, you could help me out with my latest movie script.”

“Sounds like fun-”

“Can I join you guys?” Larry jumps in excitedly.

Bing lets out a groan and scowls at him.

“Sure, the more the merrier~” I chime.

The three of us travel to the cafeteria, Bing seems to be a little bitter about Larry coming along but I figure that it’s nothing to worry about. “So, what’s this ‘latest movie’ about?” I ask once we’re all seated.

“I was actually thinking of writing a movie about whatever happens here, one of those ‘based on a true story’ types.” Bing waves his hands around some as if it would help convey his point.

“How do you know any of us will make it out of here? Let alone you?” Larry raises an eyebrow to take on a look of skepticism.

“I  _ know _ that I will because I’m amazing and I’m clearly the protagonist of this story!”

“So am I to assume that this story will be from your perspective and will have a few embellishing flares?” I jump into the conversation, attempting to break the building tension between the two of them.

“But of course, that bear bastard is going to look far more menacing. Can’t let the viewing audience know that their hero was imprisoned by a 10 inch bear plush!”

“Because that’s  _ totally _ not what actually happened.” Larry comments sarcastically “Also, it’s closer to 3 feet tall”, his comments earn him a stiff growl from Bing.

We go on to spend the rest of the evening drafting up a script for the movie, still awaiting a title, that as Bing has proclaimed several times ‘will be the biggest hit ever known’.

A couple hours in Matt literally slides up to me and falls dramatically across my shoulders “Edd! I lost a dance fight to Ell and Matilda! AVENGE MEEE!” He then proceeds to fall onto the ground dramatically.

“No! Don’t worry my friend, YOU SHALL BE AVENGED!” I wave a quick goodbye to Bing and Larry before picking up Matt bridal-style (with some difficulty since he is at least a full foot taller than me) and rushing to the hallway where the dance fight had taken place. Ell and Matilda are happy to let me challenge them. They hand me the music player and I select my winning number,  _ Uptown Funk _ . They all cheer as I throw off my hoodie to reveal my ‘smeg head’ t-shirt and continue to rhythmically flail my limbs.

“Oh no, we have been defeated!” Matilda exclaims, falling against a wall and sliding down.

“How could this have happened!?” Ell mimics Matilda on the adjacent wall.

I laugh and move to pick up my hoodie only to be stopped by Matt throwing himself into my arms “My hero!” he shouts and the next thing I know all four of us are laughing and making seemingly endless jokes about our roles in this ‘heroic’ tale.

A short bell chimes and we all groan simultaneously.

**“Upupupu~ the time is now 9 o’clock. Aka: time to go the fuck to sleep. So night night, sleep tight, and i better see some fucking murdering tomorrow!”**

“Aw man, we were having fun.” Ell pouts.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll all get to have plenty of fun tomorrow as well~” Matt cheers.

“Yeah!” Matilda and I chime in, jumping to our feet.

We continue talking for a bit as we walk towards our rooms (we dance-battled in front of Bing and Larry’s room for some reason). The Girls reach their room first and we part ways only to run into a blushing Tord, he said nothing and sped up his pace as he passed us. Matt waves to him before opening the door to our room where we find Tom with an upgraded fort and a blush across his face, the two of them probably got drunk and that’s why their faces are flushed.

“Hey Tom.” I flop onto my bead face first but with a bit more grace than the previous night.

“Hi Tom!” Matt jumps energetically onto his bunk and pulls out his mirror.

“Yo.” he lazily does finger guns in our general direction. Yup, he’s definitely drunk.

Might as well get a good night’s sleep, everything’s fine and tomorrow’s gonna be just as fun, we’ll have fun just to spite that stupid bear.


	3. First killing

**Day 2**

**“Morning motherfuckers, I decided a bedtime announcement alone wasn’t enough soooooo; Upupupupu~ The time is now 8 am. Aka: time to wake the fuck up!”** the speaker crackles.

I groan as loud as i feel is possible at the moment, hearing the same from Tom. Matt on the other hand, who I expected to make some complaint about ‘beauty sleep’ didn’t make a sound. I sit up quickly and share a worried glance with Tom. We jump out of our beds and look to see Matt’s bed unmade and empty.

“Probably just woke up earlier than the announcement?” Tom shrugs, sounding unsure of himself.

“Y-yeah.” we stand there for a tense moment before practically knocking down the door in a beeline for the kitchen, hoping to find Matt.I turn the corner seconds ahead of Tom and stop dead in my tracks looking just a little ways down the hall to see Ell, strewn across the ground in a pool of her own blood.

Before I know it, I’m screaming and gripping onto Tom’s arm. The next person to arrive on the scene is Tord who comes running from the other hall with his gun raised. He drops it to his side when he sees the scene before him.

**“Upupupu~ A body has been discovered! About damn time! You will be given a 30 minute investigation period before the grand trial~”**

Others begin to flood to the scene and look on in horror, all except Scribs who is quickly escorted away as soon as Tomato caught wind of what was going on. My head begins to throb as thousands of thoughts rush through my head. 

“...Where’s Matt.” Tom breaks my thoughts and I look around to realize that he’s right; Matt’s still missing. He moves towards the cafeteria, with Tord following close behind, and ends up dragging me along as I can’t seem to will myself to let go of his arm. When we find the cafeteria itself to be empty something seems to catch Tord’s eye and we follow him into the gardens to find Matt, fallen backwards onto the ground, blood pooling around his head.

**“Upupupu~ A body has been discovered! You will be given a 30 minute investigation period before the grand trial~”**

So that’s that, two of our friends have been murdered by one of us, and we have to figure out who. It’s a twisted reality game of guess-who.


End file.
